


Closed

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Did I miss some tags?, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shopowner Stiles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Dramatic much, Stiles?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write a drabble (according to Scrivener at least).

Peter rolled his eyes and ignored the 'Closed'-sign at the door. He shoved the door open and shut it with a huff.

»You done with violating my property?« a scathing voice echoed through the room behind.

Peter snorted.

»Stop the dramatics, darling,« he said and his eyes glowed blue in the dark.

The room darkened some more while the blinds slammed shut.

A moment later two orange spots started to glow in the dark and they steadily moved towards Peter.

Slim arms wrapped around his neck and soft lips brushed against Peter's.

»I thought you loved my dramatics, sweetheart.«

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my very own 365 days project where I want to try and write a drabble/short story every day. Wish me luck ^.^  
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes) and cheer me on.


End file.
